


good things and better things || (JJP one shot)

by calumsgirl96



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Car Sex, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., I feel sorry for Mark tho, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut, implied car sex, jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calumsgirl96/pseuds/calumsgirl96
Summary: A good interview is what Jaebum wishes they could have for once.But there's better things to do too.And Jinyoung agrees wholeheartedly.





	good things and better things || (JJP one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> JJP ARE KINKY AND IN LOVE (BUT WAIT WHAT ABOUT MARKJIN?????)(AND MARKSON) (AND JINSON) (AND JACKBUM) (AND JACKJAE) (AND 2JAE) (AND PEPIGYEOM) (AND YUGBAM) 
> 
> WHAT IS MY LIFE
> 
> anyway, JJP do the do in the backseat of a car cause they're horny and in love.  
> poor Mark gets caught in the crossfire.

For once, the interview was going alright. Dare he say, good even. 

Jaebum answered the questions as best as he could, encouraged Mark to talk more, quietened down the maknae duo of Yugyeom and Bambam (which was a feat in itself he might add), made sure Youngjae didn't hit Jackson too much and held down Jackson when he became too hyper or touchy feely. 

All in all, everything was okay. 

That was until, there was a hand on his thigh. And of course it was Jinyoung's. 

Jaebum didn't think too much and continued with his answer to the MC. 

When the MC moved on to another question, this time Jaebum subtly nudging Mark to answer, he glanced at Jinyoung from the corner of his eyes. 

He looked beautiful, he always does, the suit taunt around his broad shoulders and slim waist. His hair was parted, revealing his forehead giving him more of a mature manlier look. 

The sudden slow drag of finger nails on his inner thigh made him turn to Jinyoung with a pointed look. 

"Its rude to stare," the younger smirked with a mocking tone, while the other quickly looked away, flustered. 

Jinyoung's hands were on him again, dangerously close to his crotch. 

"What are you doing?" The elder boy hissed out in a whisper. "Nothing hyung," Jinyoung feigned innocence. "This is a broadcast," Jaebum warned in a low tone, just so only Jinyoung could hear. "What is your point?" came the reply. 

During the next half hour, Jaebum made sure each member had answered at least once all the while being groped and God knows what by Jinyoung. 

Fortunately, they both along with Mark were seated at the back with Yugyeom, BamBam, Youngjae and Jackson in front of them. 

Mark gave a few looks at the not-so-subtle touches but didn't say anything.

Jaebum internally thanked the gods that the members in front were always so damn loud and energetic, all eyes focused on them. 

Which in turn allowed the leader to sneak a hand around the younger boy's upper thigh and give a firm final warning squeeze. 

That shut Jinyoung up who retreated his hand with a soft low whine. His thighs were his weak points and Jaebum wondered why he hadn't done this in the beginning. 

Finally after the interview was over, the boys piled into two cars. Jinyoung was quick to drag Jaebum to the backseat, the elder easily complying. 

Mark sat in front of them, in the passenger seat, smirking lightly when he saw the two boys at the back, sensing the sexual tension between them. 

Taking his earphones out, he quickly plugged them in blasting the music almost all the way up. He didn't need to hear what was definitely going to go down in the backseat, although wanting to was completely different. 

Halfway through the song, Jinyoung's breathy moans and Jaebum's low grunts seeped into his ears. 

He listened for a few minutes, the noises making a sudden rush of heat pool in his abdomen before turning the music all the way up and looked down at his lap, a boner already forming. 

"Aish..." he groaned but looking at the poor driver beside him, the latter very red, flustered and embarrassed, he knew he was better off than said driver, who probably had a very clear view of the backseat.

• ➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶ •

**Author's Note:**

> This is literal shit but thank you for reading:)  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated;)<3


End file.
